1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer and, more particularly, to a paper feed device for a printer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the printer of a conventional electronic calculator or the like, the operator depresses a paper feed key with one hand to operate the paper feed mechanism of the printer while he inserts the edge of the paper sheet into the opening of a printer paper insertion section with his other hand. However, with this system, since the edge of the paper sheet must be carried to the edge of the printer paper insertion opening with one hand, operation is complex and difficult.